


In The Backseat We’re Just Trying To Find Some Room To Breathe

by trixafaerie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixafaerie/pseuds/trixafaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Derek and Stiles were in the back of the Sheriff's police cruiser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Backseat We’re Just Trying To Find Some Room To Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whispersofdelirium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispersofdelirium/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [trixafaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixafaerie/pseuds/trixafaerie) in the [WeeklyDrabbleChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WeeklyDrabbleChallenge) collection. 



> I was given a prompt - "Stiles and Derek in the back of a police car" and this is where I went with it. Just a quick, silly little drabble that I wrote in like twenty minutes to get me on the writing bandwagon again.

1.) It all starts with that moment in the car. Sure it could be argued that it started weeks, months, years before that. After all, in the woods with Scott was not the first time he ever met the kid, Beacon Hills was not that large a town. But for the sake of argument, Derek considered that heated conversation in the police car as the first moment when he saw Stiles. The kid was obviously scared of him, Derek could tell that by his heartbeat and yet Stiles still he put on a front. All false bravado and misplaced heroism. He was lying, he was afraid - maybe Stiles was always a little afraid, who knew – be he wasn't afraid of Derek. And that was a welcome change from the last few years. 

2.) Stiles sighs, resigned. Scott sat beside him, as he had for so many years before, looking just as enthused as his best friend. His dad, if he was in more of a joking mood, would probably wax poetic over how many times the two of them ended up in trouble, ended up in the police cruiser. Stiles really needed to stock some books or his Gameboy or something in here. Knowing is dad, he would leave them to stew for a bit and call it payback and Stiles did not do well when bored. They weren't even doing anything wrong though – just checking things out. Well, okay, yeah, maybe that line was getting kind of old at this point.

3.) That could certainly have gone better. Derek wiped his face on his torn shirt, eager to get the blood off, grateful that it wasn't his – or even worse, Stiles’. If he strained he could barely make out Stiles and the Sheriff talking. He could just picture Stiles’ arms flailing as he tried to explain why they were both covered in blood, guts, and other fluids. Derek caught the words “crazy” and “werewolf” and “Derek” from Stiles before the yelling made it all garbled and he cringed. Well, that’s one less secret to keep in, he supposed, and he thought it was long past time for the Sheriff to find out anyway. Derek sighed and let his head fall against the cool window. He briefly entertained the idea of telling the sheriff about being in love with his son but decided that werewolves were probably enough to take in at the moment. And possibly he should mention it to Stiles first.

4.) Good for nothing, know it all werewolves - he was sick to death of them! Why Derek thought it was a good idea to tell his Dad about their current predicament with the rival pack, he had no idea – but the result left a lot to be desired in Stiles’ opinion. Now the two of them were conspiring against Stiles and “for his own good” he had been locked in the back of the cruiser to avoid permanent damage or you know, death, whatever. He understood where they were coming from, they meant well yadda yadda, but he hated being left behind like he couldn't help, like he couldn't defend himself. Without his research they would not even know where to look! And the pack had gone along with it, ungrateful brats; see if he made them lasagna ever again. Stiles turned sideways, stretching out as best he could in the backseat and tried to be as patient as possible and not think about the fact that his family was out there without him. 

5.) Nope. Nope. Nope. John had more than enough to deal with tonight than these two delinquents and yet here he was, stuck with an impossible situation made even worse. Sitting down on the brick wall lining the park, he let his head rest in his hands as he ran his hands over his head and thought about what to do next. Sure, werewolves existed. He got the memo, read the handbook, took it mostly in stride he thought, but this? He wasn’t sure what to do with this. He knew kids did all sorts of things against their better judgment or against their parents and that this could just be a temporary thing. But the dilemma was, it seemed like more than that to John, now that he thought about it. It seemed more serious and that gave him pause. Enough so that he threw them both in the back of the cruiser to give himself a moment before confronting them as well as for them to get themselves together. But he didn't want them to have too much time to come up with some crazy story – he knew his son and knew that Stiles would give a concerted effort despite being caught literally with his pants down this time. John hoped that by now they had put their damn clothes back on, so he went to the car only to find them both asleep, curled together in the small space. Idiots. As if that would stop him from confronting them at a later date, possibly when they least expected it and probably in front of witnesses and in the most embarrassing way possible. It was about a father’s right, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Add me on tumblr!](http://trixafaerie.tumblr.com)


End file.
